dmc_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante
"Jackpot!" Summary Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening During his fun time, Dante is interrupted by Arkham who sends a squad of Hell prides after him. After Dante slaughters the hell prides and boss fights, he meets his brother Vergil and gets his ass handed to him. Getting pissed off from losing the amulet Dante awakens his devil trigger powers, slays demons and has a rematch with Vergil that results in a inclusive match. Devil May Cry Devil May Cry 4 Devil May Cry 2 "Devil May Cry 5" Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Stats Tier 2-C Height 6'4 Powers and Abilities: ''' Holy manipulation, Electricity manipulation, Darkness manipulation, Ice manipulation, Hellfire manipulation, Low Level telekinesis, Time manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmen, Expert Marksman, Elemental Attacks, Can kill souls, Can hurt intangible beings, Weapon Mastery, Skilled actor, musician, and athlete, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Via Quicksilver style, ChronoHeart and the Bangle of Time from DMC 1 and 4, allowing him to slow and stop time respectively), Regeneration Low-Mid (though it works instantaneously.) , Teleportation, Telekinesis, Levitation, Self-Duplication, Can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum, extreme Resistance to Soul-Based/Spiritual Attacks,extreme Superhuman Willpower, Energy Absorption (Can absorb the powers of other demons and fashion them into relics), Can channel his devil energy into other objects such as weapons to amplify their effectiveness, Summoning, Immunity to Deletion/Void manipulation Can survive In a void, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation via Yamato and DMC4 Drive move from Rebellion (Cuts through anything), Transformation in the form of Devil Trigger and Royal guard Style, True Flight, Self-Healing via the Royal guard Style, Can induce mental incapacitation via dark voids, Bat Manipulation via Nevan, Precognition via the Alastor blade and the Beastheads, Minor Transmutation with Gilgamesh, Can harm Intangible beings and destroy souls, Can transmute the souls of dead demons into weapons, Instantaneous Attack Reflection/ Damage Absorption with Royal Guard via Royal Release, Release, Block, Royal Block, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Poison and Hellfire. Can harm Omnipresent beings, Immunity to Death Manipulation/(Instant Death attacks), Immunity to Ailments, Immunity to Expel(Instant Holy Death) attacks, Extremely Resistance to Blunt force or Physical attacks/Energy based attacks/Elemental attacks etc. Immunity to Beyond Absolute Zero. All-Powerful attacks via Perfect Devil Trigger. Immunity to Beyond Absolute Fire, Heals from fire damage via Flame Heart via DT. The DT makes him immune to immobilization, grappling, soul draining, life force and mental draining, and etcetera, due to the Devil Trigger, Time travel and reality warping via Beastheads, Stat debuffing/Buffing via Provoke and Son's oath(50% damage buff), Pierce skill that bypasses Phys resist/null/absorb, Immunity to Almighty damage(Tanks hits from Yamato that do the exact same thing as Almighty damage.), Canceling out Debuffs via Holy Star, Undodgeable attacks via Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory, Can casually dodge Omnidirectonal attacks, Cannot be affected by Mido '''Destructive Capacity/duration Star level(Beowulf), universe + Intellect At least 2/4 Speed Massively Hypersonic, FTL, MFTL +, Immeasurable Lifting Strength Possibly Immeasurable Stamina 3/4 Weakness Immunity 3/4 Canon track record Canon victories Vergil(Third fight in Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) Beowulf Neven Phantom Griffin Nightmare Nelo Angelo Mundus (1 and void in DMC 2 novel) Abigail Nero Saviour Dagon Berial Echidna Lady Argosax the Chaos/ Despair Embodied Arkham (With Vergil) Canon losses -Vergil(First fight in Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) Canon inclusive -Vergil(Second fight in Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) Phantom (This is when he chases you in the hallway) Griffin (Twice when you first fight him and on the ship) Nightmare (First and second boss battle) Nelo Angelo (First and second boss battle)